just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mubarak Farrah
"It is a good day for Allah." - Mubarak Farrah, at the end of the game. Mubarak Farrah is a character and leader of The Rahmani in QWTF spy's JC4. History Mubarak was born on June 1st, 1969. He was the nephew of Said Farrah. He is of Middle Eastern origin. He was born in a strict Islamic household with his father who was the brother of Said Farrah's father, therefore making him related to the Farrah family. His father got a job in public office in 1986 when he was a teenager, and again sometime in the 90s. A 20-something Mubarak along with his father helped Said Farrah into public office, although Mubarak will regret making this mistake later in his life. Mubarak thought Said Farrah was turning his back on the family's religious life when Karthstan was in times of chaos in the 2000s. Said rose to power through anti-religious rhetoric and shaming the corrupt democracy at the time. Said imprisoned and executed people of various religious faiths and even outlawed Islamic parties. Said even tried to have Mubarak assassinated to consolidate his power, but Mubarak escaped and founded the extreme religious group known as The Rahmani with various religious extremists. Most of them were from Islamic Parties. He and his new faction began rebelling against Said's government through force, but Said thought nothing of them thinking the military will soon take care of Mubarak and his terrorists soon since The Rahmani was weak and was just newly founded at the time. However, they soon grew stronger in 2013, and Said focused more on destroying the Rahmani since they now had a much more bigger threat to his power. Despite Mubarak's opposition to Said Farrah, he really wants to succeed Said Farrah by overthrowing him so he can turn Karthstan into an Islamic Republic. In 2014, Rico arrives in Karthstan. Mubarak hires him after he discovers who he is despite the dismay of other Rahmani members who think Rico is an infidel due to his Catholic heritage complete with a cross. Personality Much can be said about Mubarak Farrah. He is a religious Islamic zealot and isolationist who believes that Karthstan was "ruined" when they separated Church and State in 1959. He, like Fadel Cisto, is also a misogynist who believes women are "a key to a man's heart" and believes their bodies should not be exposed. He also advises Rico to avoid Maria Kane. Rico ignored his misogynist advice and continues to work with Maria Kane. He hates communists such as the KRSL, thinking communism is outdated and was a failed experiment. Mubarak is also a hypocrite, as he intends to become Supreme Leader like his uncle Said Farrah and obtain unlimited power, turn the State Security Force into a religious police. He is also xenophobic to Americans and believes Rico should not be near Americans like Tom Sheldon, he also hates America's better standard of living. He considers Rico to be Hispanic. Trivia *Mubarak Farrah is obviously based off Iranian dictator Ruhollah Khomeini. *He is the first faction leader to be relatives with the dictator, despite being Said's nephew, Mubarak is fine with killing his uncle, thinking he needs to be put down, he also wants to give Said a "quick shot to the head, no words said". *His name "Mubarak" means "blessed" in Arabic, the name was given to reflect his Islamic beliefs. Category:Characters Category:Faction Leaders Category:Karthstan Category:Content